Micromotors are used as part of an apparatus to make fine adjustments to the position and/or shape of an object. For example, in one type of apparatus, the micromotor is attached to and moves a stage linearly. In this embodiment, the apparatus can include a linear encoder that provides feedback regarding the position of the stage. With this design, the positional feedback of the stage can be used to control the micromotor.
Alternatively, the micromotor can be controlled by commanding a set number of piezo pulses to the micromotor. Because the step size of the micromotor can be somewhat uncertain, this method may not be very useful.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mover assembly having improved accuracy. Additionally, there is an assembly that utilizes one or more highly accurate mover assemblies.